Sedation
by Blackxoxrose
Summary: “So this is how the Keyblade master is going to die. Alone, swallowed in the darkness.” Riku said to Sora with an evil grin. Is this the end for our hero? Complete.


**A little something I thought up in an hour, hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Riku, Sora, or Ansem. If I owned Riku we would be all in LOVEEEEEEE **

**moving on... Oo yeah..**

He lay there at my feet motionless. Everything was in place. The holder of the keyblade hardly breathing on the cold marble floor. He knew his death was coming, he didn't want to die this way. I stood there with a smile of satisfaction across my face. My work was done. I walked away from him, not ending his death quickly; all of them wanted him to suffer, including myself. Then I heard a stir and whipped around. He slowly struggled to get on his feet but failed. The Keyblade rested loosely in his grasp. He stared at me with a pleading look.

"Riku…" He forced out, breathing heavily. He shut his eyes and tried to get up again, but he fell back down on the cold, hard floor. I walked over to him slowly. His eyes met mine, they were bloodshot with fear. I nudged him lightly with my foot and he released his weapon. I picked up my prize and held in it my grasp. Its crown shaped blade glistened in the light, its handle stained red with fresh blood. My face twisted into an evil grin.

"So this is how the Keyblade master is going to die. Alone, swallowed in the darkness." I said to him. He closed his eyes tightly, the words sinking in. I held up the Keyblade and studied it. This, the only thing that kept darkness and evil in the wings for so long was in my control. I ran my fingertips across the blade. It was dull from many battles. "How would you like to die from the only thing that protected you Sora?" I admired the Keyblade in awe. I deserved this. I was the one who should have been chosen to wield its power and destruction. How could Sora be able to control the Keyblade? He was nothing compared to me. But I don't need it anymore. I've controlled the darkness. It will never control me, my heart isn't weak like others. I've learned to cope with the darkness, able to work with it.

"Riku," he finally got up to his feet. His legs looked as if they were going to buckle any moment. "I won't let you do this." He said to me. His eyes were filled with every emotion: hate, fear, regret, a look for a salvation that would never come. Sweat and blood cling to his face and body. His breathing became more steady as he regained strength. "Riku you got to fight it! I know that's not you in there! Come on Riku, fight it!" He lost his balance and fell forward, but quickly regained his posture. "You were never like this until you've joined the heartless!" He shouted to me with the strength that still burned throughout his body. "The darkness is controlling you!"

"Your friend cannot hear you anymore. He is in a place surrounded with darkness, he will be there for all eternity. He will eventually side with the darkness! No one can fight it!" I laughed evilly. Sora's face turned blank once the worlds reached him. His head dropped down, starring at the floor.

"Riku I know your in there! Listen to me!" His face shot up, filled with tears. He shook his head in disbelief.

"SHUT IT YOU FOOL!" I shouted to him. I walked over to him and striked him with the Keyblade. He fell hard on the floor and shouted in pain. The room grew silent, only moans of pain could be heard. "He can not hear you as I said before. You still understand nothing." I said calmly to him. I circled him slowly, admiring the pain I've caused him. He started to stir.

"Every….heart has a light…" He gasped out. He slowly got back up to his feet. "There is always a door to the light in the darkness." He said strongly. "No matter how dark a heart can be, there will always be a light shinning through." He glared into my eyes.

A rush of pain fell over me and I fell to my knees. I screamed in pain and held my head into my knees. "No..NO!" I screamed louder. A rush of energy and pain ran through my whole body, as if it was trying to find a way out. My head started to pound with pain. My whole body grew weak as a recognizable energy lifted from my frame.

The pain stopped, I felt as a sin has been lifted. I breathed heavily, recovering from the event that just took place. I glanced up and removed my hands from my head. Sora stood a couple of feet away from me. His eyes widened.

"Riku?" He asked weakly. His eyes were pleading.

"Yeah?" I asked him and got up. I brushed myself off coolly.

"Riku!" He ran over with the strength he still possessed and embraced me in a loving hug.

"Hey hey hands off." I shoved him off. He just doesn't think sometimes. Our time of reunion was interrupted when a voice was heard.

"You both will never be able to conquer the darkness." Ansem snickered to us both. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He said glaring at us. Sora cringed at the words he spoke. He slowly drew out his sword. "I'll now have to destroy you both, although you, Riku, was a benefit to me." He said slyly.

"Your not going to take us down easily." I said back to him. I glanced back at Sora and he smiled. He picked up his Keyblade that I dropped when I fell in pain. He could still barely walk, but his light still burned strong. I smiled back at him with satisfaction. We both stared at Ansem, we would fight him to the end, until all of this would only be a memory.


End file.
